


Grindr

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut, momentary angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Sam gaped at him dumbly; mouth open wide, eyebrows raised, hands clinging tightly to his shoulders. Danny grinned, predatory and full of satisfaction, and thrust harder.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Kudos: 17





	Grindr

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, it’s Sanny grinding together and that’s about it. Short but whatever.

Sam gaped at him dumbly; mouth open wide, eyebrows raised, hands clinging tightly to his shoulders. Danny grinned, predatory and full of satisfaction, and thrust harder.

Sam's brows furrowed even more and he near silently moaned, the angle being just right to actually rub some friction into him.

"Holy _ shit, _ this actually feels really good," he panted, looking up at Danny. 

"Yeah, I told you it would. Fuck, lemme kiss you, Sammy."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam agreed, pulling him down. 

Their mouths met in a hard kiss, sloppy and better than anything. Danny's lips slid all over Sam's, pushing and rubbing and taking what he wanted. 

Sam's chin scruff scratched over Danny's own chin, his sharp teeth nipping at Danny's bottom lip and pulling it into Sam's mouth. Their crotches ground together in steady rhythm, drawing little huffs of breath and moans from both of them. 

Sam broke the kiss and dropped back onto the pillow, speeding up the movement of his pelvis. Danny grabbed his hips, matching his pace and shoving them together, chasing the thrill. They grinned at each other, exhilaration and arousal racing through both of them. 

Sam's hand was still in his hair, pulling at it and wrapping it around his fingers. He tugged Danny down for another kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth. They moaned as one and Sam kicked a leg up, wrapping it around Danny’s thighs.

“I am so glad… we’re- fuck, doing… mmm,” he panted. “Who would have- have known that we- ugh…. That this is better than…”

Sam didn’t finish his sentence -- any of them. He arched his back and clutched at Danny even harder, fast approaching an orgasm at the motions of his best friend with newly added benefits.

Danny started snorting like a racehorse, lips quirking while he tried to hide a smile. 

"What?" Sam asked, pulling back and opening his eyes. 

He was prepared to be either insulted or to laugh along, depending on Danny's answer. The laugh was off-putting in the situation, to say the least, and his orgasm backed down a bit.

"I see why they call it that now, this feels amazing."

"What?" Sam repeated, confused. 

"Grindr," Danny quirked his brows. 

"Oh," Sam snorted. Idiot. “Are you gay, Danny?"

"No. Or I don’t think so. Are you?"

"No," Sam smiled, bucking his hips harder. "This does feel great, though. Bet less clothing would make it better...?" He trailed off, looking at Danny eagerly. It  _ did _ feel amazing and he wanted less talking and more fucking.

"Yeah, good idea, Sammy. Fuck, yes, take it off!"

Sam grinned at him, twisting his arms above his head and trying to take his shirt off. He ended up getting his elbows stuck in it, though, after smacking Danny in the face with a flailing arm. 

Danny growled at him playfully, stilling Sam's arms and moving back to take Sam's shirt off himself. Running his hands slowly over Sam's thin torso, Danny moved up - his hips, his navel, his ribs, pecs, nipples, shoulders - and carefully extracted Sam from the fabric. 

Their eyes met again and Sam smiled at him with a softer look, both appreciative and horny. Danny leaned back in for a kiss and Sam met it eagerly, tongues immediately tangling and Danny toying with his nipples, making Sam moan. 

"Fuck, c'mon, you too," Sam gasped, pulling back. 

Danny unbuttoned his shirt, eyes never leaving Sam's. They both held their breaths as he pulled it down his shoulders and tossed it behind them, heaving chest bare to Sam's gaze. 

Sam reached up, breaking the spell when he made Danny exhale at the warm hands squeezing his pecs. Sam let one hand rub over his nipples, trailing the other lower to map out the smooth skin over Danny's abs. 

Danny continued to grind their cocks together through their jeans. He braced one hand on Sam’s skinny chest, fingers splayed across its entire width. His other held onto Sam’s hip, tracing the sharp bone with his thumb and guiding Sam’s rhythm underneath him. 

They moved together to a fast release, the friction of denim and bones and blood-filled flesh pleasurably painful in the most perfect way. Sam came first, his torso leaving the mattress as he arched and clenched his muscles. 

Danny watched as he screamed and twisted, keeping up the movements of his hips to drive ever more out of Sam; the beautiful sight of the reaction below him set Danny off himself. He humped against Sam’s sensitive crotch and came in his pants, breathing his best friend’s name. 

They came down from the pleasure-high with a warm, squirming buzz that settled into their chests as they lay next to each other. Sam turned his head on the pillow to look at Danny. 

“We just did that.”

“We did. Was it as good as I said it was?”

“Better, you know it,” Sam groaned, rolling over until he was on top of Danny and his words were spoken into the crook of his neck. “Why did we not do that sooner?”

“Cause we didn’t think it was something we would like.  _ You _ certainly didn’t, I can’t believe how long it took to convince you!”

Sam snorted. “Well, I was just in shock that  _ you  _ were suggesting it to  _ me _ ! I always thought that, if we ever ended up together, it would be my doing.”

“Oh, so you have thought about it?”

Danny sounded intrigued. He grabbed at his best friend’s shoulder until Sam grumbled and propped himself up with a forearm across Danny’s chest. 

“Yes, okay! Yes, I’ve thought about it,  _ you _ , for years,” Sam huffed, rolling his eyes. 

Danny frowned. “Why are you so testy? Do you not wanna talk about it? I thought you enjoyed that…”

Sam sighed and laid his face back into Danny’s neck, nuzzling and kissing. He squeezed his hips and nibbled at his ear, Danny’s hands tentatively coming to rest on his waist. 

“How much did that mean to you?” Sam mumbled, face still buried. 

“Oh, Sammy… everything. You’re my best friend, you know that, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, come on,” Danny frowned when he heard sniffling. “I love you. Nothing has to change unless we want it to, okay? Please don’t cry.”

Sam looked back up at him. His eyes were a little red but not wet - he was good at reigning in emotions - and he smiled at Danny. Their mouths came together, slow and soft where it had been fast and rough before. They broke apart and grinned at one another, arms locking tight as their bodies rolled and wrestled. 

“You promise you love me?” Sam asked, now on the bottom. 

“Promise,” Danny said, kissing down his neck. 

“Okay. Can we keep doing this?”

His answer was the sudden unbuttoning of his jeans, and Sam moaned. The momentary insecurity was gone as quickly as it had come, pushed out of their minds by much more interesting activities. Danny’s thigh ground down onto his crotch and Sam’s eyes closed.


End file.
